


止于地狱（授权翻译）

by SoirLanT



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoirLanT/pseuds/SoirLanT
Summary: Summary：昆汀觉得恶灵的幻境并不是一个理想的受难所。所幸至少在这里他是安全的，弗莱迪·克鲁格也无法伤害他。不过，在这么一个不公平的恶灵主宰的不公平的世界里，弗莱迪想要捕获自己的猎物只是时间问题。Warning:有血腥/暴力/强制性.行为/Dirty Talk/儿童性.行为暗示表现[提示：本篇内容稍有血腥(基本血腥＞sex成分)，为避免不适，翻译时在部分语句上采用了模糊表述，并适当削减了一些过激描写。]





	止于地狱（授权翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Go To Hell (If We're Already There)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183923) by [Coileddragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/pseuds/Coileddragon). 



> Summary：昆汀觉得恶灵的幻境并不是一个理想的受难所。所幸至少在这里他是安全的，弗莱迪·克鲁格也无法伤害他。不过，在这么一个不公平的恶灵主宰的不公平的世界里，弗莱迪想要捕获自己的猎物只是时间问题。
> 
> Warning:有血腥/暴力/强制性.行为/Dirty Talk/儿童性.行为暗示表现
> 
> [提示：本篇内容稍有血腥(基本血腥＞sex成分)，为避免不适，翻译时在部分语句上采用了模糊表述，并适当削减了一些过激描写。]

昆汀被惊醒了。在来到恶灵的幻境之前，噩梦之中的漫长时光已经将他磨砺得十分敏锐。他这是在哪儿？他最后的记忆是自己和其他的几个逃生者一起坐在篝火边，然后他迷迷糊糊地睡着了……恶灵又将他带入了一场折磨之中吗？诚然这个所谓的“神”并不是第一次这么做，但当他意识到自己在哪里的时候，他的神色立刻阴沉下来。  
他就躺在巴德汉姆预备学校门口那片永远因为露水而显得湿漉漉的草坪上，在永恒黑夜的潮湿空气之中醒来。他挣扎着站起来，一边四处寻找着他的队友一边在牛仔裤上擦了擦手。到此刻为止，一切都是安然静谧的，并没有耳边弗莱迪的童谣。  
很好。那个天杀的烧伤脸可以离他远一点儿。  
昆汀轻快地翻越栅栏进入车库，寻找车边的发电机。但是他并没有找到。  
他困惑地皱起眉；那里总是会有一个发电机的，这是地图恒定不变的一块。他记得很清楚，因为他来这里的次数比他真正想的多得多。他一边忍受着枯燥一边思考着接下来的对策，队友不会离他太远的，或许这个发电机只是个巧合，又或许只是恶灵想给这场游戏加点儿料，让它变得有趣些。  
他的目光在破旧不堪的预备学校上扫过，纠结着要不要进去。电机会在学校周围的房子里甚至是大街上出现，但是总会有两台在房子里。只不过每次进去时，这建筑总会将种种恐怖而令人惊惧的回忆强行塞进他脑子里。他还没来得及和自己伤痕累累的过去和解，就被迫意识到了一个事实：他和南希艰难地找到了这里，杀了弗莱迪·克鲁格，可这不过恰恰证明了那个混蛋根本没有死，而已经没时间给他在本该忘却伤痛里沉沦了。那个恶魔仍在梦里尾随着他。  
而在这里，在恶灵的控制下，在这场噩梦里，做什么时间都不够。他已经强硬地迫使自己完全把那些记忆收进大脑的角落里，确信它们只会在他在篝火边合眼歇息的片刻前来造访。那是来自黑暗深处的低语，如此模糊，却又每每令他从梦中颤抖着惊醒。每次他必须得面对巴德汉姆时，那些记忆都叫嚣着要冲破他好不容易设下的封锁。他能感觉到它们。它们在铁门之后撕扯狂怒，把门撞得遍体鳞伤，又渴求着这响动能传到他那里去。  
昆汀握紧拳头走进学校。他在心底告诉自己：他会没事的。他以前能安然度过，这次也不会有任何区别。他现在只需要找到一台发电机，然后能多快就多快地离开这个鬼地方。  
里面的走廊和外部建筑一样令人生畏。灯光心不在焉地明暗闪烁，有时若亮得够久，就在开裂的地板与墙壁上泛出一道白光。不再明亮的字母拼出“Badham”的字样，孩子们的涂鸦排列在墙上。他的目光在图画上停留稍久，记忆便乘机而入。但他还是挣脱开来，往教室走去。  
还是没有发电机，不在这里。只有勉强高到他膝盖的桌子和尺寸更小的塑料椅子。黑板在教室最里面，上面写着些什么，只不过……以前，上面通常什么也没有。  
危险的好奇心诱惑着他往前走，他的心脏砰砰直跳——他确信那是他自己的心脏，脉搏也因熟悉的恐惧感而跳动加速。弗莱迪到来的唯一宣告是一首儿童摇篮曲，模糊而朦胧，但很快就将你拖入梦中。  
昆汀走近了。  
他看到黑板上潦草的粉笔字，双眼因为惊恐而猛然瞪大。那是——“欢迎回来，昆汀”。  
……他妈的。他现在应该去找个队友，然后紧紧地跟着他。他不能这么做。不能是现在——  
他转身就向外走，却撞上了某个人。

“啊，这么早就走吗，昆汀？”一个声音说，确凿无疑就是昆汀一直以来都恐惧着的那一个。昆汀试图将他推开，却只让弗莱迪抓住他的双臂将他禁锢在原地。没有警告，没有歌声，没有什么安眠曲。很老练……要命的就在这里。  
“这是个梦。”昆汀口齿清楚地说，绷紧下颔直视弗莱迪的脸，他笑了，“这也就是说，你没法伤害我。”  
这是他在这个鬼地方一个绝妙的优势。弗莱迪可以入他的梦——事实上他也的确这么做了——但是恶灵不允许他对昆汀造成物理伤害。这是这个地方的某种保护机制。  
弗莱迪以微笑回应，那张融化的脸上出现这种轻笑简直就是“不详”的代名词。昆汀开始颤抖起来，冰凉刺骨的恐惧顺着他的脊椎骨缓缓地滑动。  
“的确是……但，不是。”弗莱迪依次给出了回应。  
他没等昆汀回过神来就将他推到黑板上。昆汀感到自己的口腔里面有什么地方裂开了，满嘴都是铁锈般的血腥味。弗莱迪用没有爪刃的那只手扶住他的头，昆汀试图转身，而弗莱迪只是大笑着把他按在那里。  
“然——然后怎样？”  
“我花了很多时间获得‘它’的青睐……只为了这个我们一起的机会。昆汀，只有我和你。你不兴奋吗？你曾经很喜欢我们待在一起的时间。”  
“闭嘴，克鲁格！”  
弗莱迪把他从黑板上拉开，转而把他扔进桌椅堆里。昆汀咬着舌尖让自己不至于哭出声来，木头和塑料碎片划伤了他的身体，但他根本不打算让弗莱迪感受到哪怕一丝愉悦感。  
“其实你可以求饶的。”弗莱迪不怀好意地建议道。  
“去你妈的。”昆汀冷笑着吐出一口血，努力地坐直。他能感觉到撞击造成的瘀伤，但和愤怒与恐惧比起来，疼痛不过是蜂鸣般的背景音罢了。  
“那算是邀请吗？”梦境杀手和蔼地说。他俯下身，在昆汀能逃走之前抓住了他。  
“你做梦！”  
“这就是我的梦。”  
昆汀感觉自己又自由了，但还没等他挪动一步，一阵剧痛便穿透了他。他的大脑还没意识到这疼痛究竟是怎么回事——字面意思地——头便不由自主地向疼痛传来的地方看去。他脸上的血色好像随着那只缓缓从他身体里抽出来的爪刃全部漏走了，血正慢慢流出，爪刃的刃上还沾着粘稠的暗红色物质。  
他呜咽着，痛苦潮水般地涌上来淹没了他。浪潮撞来时他感到世界开始飞转，膝盖发软，脚下行星令人作呕的旋转使他失去了平衡。一只手抓住他的上臂把他举起来，他的目光在闪烁的黑暗中钻出一条通路，第一次如此渴望昏厥，以便能从这痛苦中解脱。  
那爪刃很快如从他眼中闪过一般迅速消失，取而代之的是更为清晰锐利的疼痛。“不，我不会让你这么轻易地离开。”弗莱迪轻声说，把昆汀从背后紧紧地抱住，同时把爪刃插得更深，“我好不容易换来的独处时光，你会享受它的每一刻。”  
昆汀想说些话，想尖叫，只要不是这进退两难的状态，做点什么都好。那光亮的通路又回来了，他耷拉着头，眩晕的浪潮又涌现了。  
休克。他想，我的身体要休克了。他想起过去，想起他的视线如何穿透黑暗，又想起他多么害怕被拖进黑暗。那是他来到这里的第一年，他摔断了腿，放支架的过程让他痛得近乎昏迷，而他现在无论多么渴望沉入那片安详的黑暗都不被允许了。  
弗莱迪的爪刃还在继续，昆汀能感觉到它在动。他本能地抓住弗莱迪的爪套，感到一片温暖的滑腻。是血，鬼晓得还有没有点别的。凶手靠在他的身上，呼吸拂在他的耳边，让他觉得有些痒。“你总是志在必得，”昆汀的手无力地锤向身体两侧，“——喜欢抢占先机证明自己，总是嫉妒其他吸引我注意力的孩子。”  
“停……停下。”他含糊地说，疼痛感和近在咫尺的血腥味几乎让他说不出话。  
“……而且你太容易被说动，简直是生来就讨人喜欢。”弗莱迪无视昆汀的抗议，“是你那工作繁忙的父亲？还是缺席的母亲？是什么把你变得如此……渴望他人的注意？”  
弗莱迪舔吮着昆汀的耳廓，用戴爪套的手扶住他的头。昆汀感觉到温热的鲜血滑过脸颊，眼睁睁地看着弗莱迪的指尖逼近他的脸。他被捏住下颔，玩具娃娃般顺从地抬起脸。弗莱迪的呼吸似乎是从他那被烟熏坏的肺里直逼出来的，他近乎沉醉地攫取着昆汀的气息，然后在他脖子上印下饥渴的亲吻。  
弗莱迪的嘴唇仍贴着他的脖子，毫无遮掩之意，“我能让你做我想做的任何事，你记得吗，昆汀？”他用那只没有爪刃的手熟练地去解昆汀的腰带。昆汀张开嘴，却只从喉咙里挤出几声窒息般的呻吟，眼泪不受控制地顺着脸颊滑到脖颈处。他一点都不想回忆起来。

“我知道你记得，我还知道你尝试过忘记它们。”弗莱迪强迫他点了头，“你需要我来提醒你吗？嗯？‘当然了，克鲁格先生！’”他轻笑着模仿一个声调更高的童声，昆汀虚弱地摇了摇头。

“你喜欢我带你去‘秘密小房间’……喜欢我牵着你的手带你去卧室……”  
昆汀抽泣起来，弗莱迪正在拉下他的牛仔裤链。他想伸出手来阻止他，那双手却颤抖而麻木。弗莱迪的爪刃滑到他的喉咙，刀刃在皮肤上微微凹陷，割开柔软的皮肤简直轻而易举。昆汀这时候难道还会畏惧死亡？不如说，他巴不得如此。  
但他知道，这并不算个死亡威胁。弗莱迪会留着他的命直到他自己玩够为止。这只是漫长痛苦的开场序曲。他垂下了手。  
“好孩子。你那时候总是对我言计听从。你没有忘记吧？‘你已经习惯吞下那玩意儿了，如果我要拍几张照片，我想你不会告诉任何人’……”  
“请……请停下。”昆汀乞求道，视野被泪光所扭曲。他的牛仔裤现在被完全拉下来了。  
“你以前可从不叫我停下。”弗莱迪近乎恶毒地说，“你根本不知道为什么，但那感觉实在是太好了，不是吗？”  
记忆的猛兽猛然扑击，扯下了那扇铁门。如果他的胃还完好无损，他准会因为那令人作呕的久远记忆而把它倒空直至扭曲。他恍惚间穿越漫长模糊的时光看到一个更加年幼的自己……还有尚未烧伤的弗莱迪·克鲁格。  
“我没说谎，你至少是我最爱列表上的第二位。不过你一直都知道吧？”  
昆汀觉得恶心，大口呼吸着，然后猛烈地咳嗽起来，几乎咳出了血。他痛苦地颤抖着啜泣着，感觉自己的阴茎正被弗莱迪握在手里。他悲哀地发现那些不堪入目的记忆仍能唤起不可思议的冲动，他能感觉到自己已经硬了。“南希尝起来更加美味，可惜你没机会试试。”  
弗莱迪一边不甚温柔地抚摸着他的勃起，一边发出令人不快的笑声：“看起来我仍然能让你兴奋。”  
昆汀像吐掉一块口香糖一样吐出一个词：“变态。”然而，他没能说出剩下的话，弗莱迪的动作使他猛地一呛。弗莱迪扯掉他的内裤，手指在他半勃起的阴茎上轻触：“你想要，这就是证明。你一直都想要……就和以前一样。”  
弗莱迪把手抽走了，世界好像再一次旋转起来。昆汀靠在墙上，手足冰凉，脸色惨白。他的血该没有流空吧?  
至于弗莱迪在做什么，他不用问就知道答案。有什么硬起的东西正抵在他的臀瓣之间。“以前我就想和你们这些孩子做点儿更危险的事情，尽管风险实在是太大……预备学校是个好地方，不过现在也不差。至少我得到了第二想要的。”  
异物感让昆汀生锈大脑的齿轮咔咔地转起来。弗莱迪进来的时候没有任何预警或者征兆，他难耐地哭出声来，感觉自己被闪电凌空一劈。疼痛不新奇了，这和之前完全不一样，可只不过是另一种形式的暴力。他的后穴被撑得胀痛，而弗莱迪还在继续深入。他要很努力才能撑住墙让自己不至于滑下去。弗莱迪的爪子顺着他的嘴唇下滑到喉间，又轻而易举地割裂他的衣服，在皮肤上留下细小的血痕。  
“我在想，你是不是一直这么紧……?”弗莱迪慢悠悠地说。  
昆汀已经说不出反击的话了，他的喘息干哑而断断续续，交织着仍嫌艰涩的水声。同时他感受到，伤口正在从他的身体里榨出血来。他的视野开始浮现雪花般的缭乱斑点，然而他仍然不想往下看。他知道那只带血的手正在近乎温柔地抚慰自己。  
“你像这样就很美。”弗莱迪在他耳边说道。昆汀只能用细碎的抽泣回应他。  
弗莱迪开始动作了，但每一次抽插都干涩不已，让昆汀的耳边嗡鸣作响，指甲深深陷入掌心。他无法言语亦不能动作，唯有眼泪一直往下掉。弗莱迪的手再一次顺着他的性器滑下的时候，一声呻吟撞破他的嘴唇逃逸而出，听起来竟有些愉悦感。这几乎让他惊慌失措。这稍纵即逝而却恶劣至极的快感便如救命稻草或海上漂浮的唯一一块木板，是他无法抵御的东西。他真真切切地憎恨自己。  
“你喜欢我的东西，是不是?你喜欢被它填满……”昆汀虚弱地摇了摇头，然而他却确确实实地感觉到自己膝盖发软。弗莱迪一边干他一边不容置疑地说：“你在这件事上骗不了我，就像以前一样。你有多希望我不是个坏人?你甚至对南希感到生气，因为她对你们的家人说‘克鲁格先生做了那样的坏事’，而他们对你并不差。”  
“停下——”昆汀用嘶哑的声音说，那种不舒服的、冰冷黏腻的感觉又出现了。  
是回忆。愤怒的回忆。因为南希的“告密”……克鲁格先生并不是坏人，他那么好，为什么她不明白?  
这些往事远远埋在一切的一切之前。  
弗莱迪近乎粗暴地加快了动作。每一次不甚温和的撞击都让他觉得自己身体里某个地方被狠狠地击中了，几乎让他喘不过气来。  
“你感觉到了吧?我打赌你喜欢。”  
“求你……”  
他最后一次深入进去，然后缓缓地退出来，而昆汀只能勉强拼凑出一句完整的话：“求你……让我离开……”  
“这就是你想要的?”弗莱迪问，同时松开了他的阴茎，像往常那样活动他的爪刃，它们发出金属细碎的轻响，“好吧，你当然可以这么说——”  
触碰感突然消失了，一股难以言喻的空虚感席卷而来，新一波的眩晕浪潮几乎踏平他的大脑。  
“想再来一次吗?”弗莱迪问出这个问题的时候，其实已经又一次不容分说地插了进去。一股浓稠得有如实质的暗黑色恨意缠住了昆汀，但他无法控制地呻吟道：“……请别停下。”  
“‘请别停下’……谁别停下?”  
昆汀的嘴唇颤抖，他知道弗莱迪想听什么，只是万分不想说出来。可他没法拖延时间了。  
“昆汀，我在等着。”  
“请……别停下……克鲁格先生。”  
“好孩子。”  
尽管弗莱迪的撸动他性器的动作粗鲁又迫切得几乎算得上粗糙，昆汀还是第二次射精了。他绷紧身体，为自己发出的愉悦意味的声音而哽咽起来。某几个短暂的瞬间，痛苦与快感混杂起来生出一种奇异的感觉。这一刻很快就过去了，他的前额湿漉漉地抵在冰冷的黑板上，气喘吁吁。弗莱迪从他身体里退出来的时候，精液从突然变得空虚的后穴中流出。  
终于结束了。昆汀支撑不住，精疲力竭地滑了下去跪在地上，弗莱迪穿好了裤子。昆汀又感觉到自己的生命正在摇摇晃晃地从躯壳里飘出来，恶灵的低语环绕着他。弗莱迪伸出手抓住他的头发把他的头转过来，目光停留在昆汀的脖子上，好像在评价自己的战果。他似乎也已经很累，没有战斗的兴致了。这终于把昆汀从那种吊着他一口气的魔法中解脱，可以在被榨干之后安心地死去了。  
“在这里没人能救你，没有什么‘神’——”弗莱迪俯下身，强硬地扯断了昆汀脖子上项链的皮绳，“——也不是南希。”  
她的名字在这种情况下被说出来等同于一种挑衅，昆汀的自尊心再度苏醒，然而，他那过于沉重的眼皮迫使他想到，至少南希可以永远逃离这个地方，逃离这个恶魔，这让他安定下来。弗莱迪永远得不到他的最爱，所以他恨昆汀。  
弗莱迪拍拍昆汀的脸，在正式离开之前重新露出那副冷漠的神情：“别忘了常来赏光，我很期待和你独处。”  
这个声音、这些话语和他的记忆重叠了，而说出那些话的人刚刚远去。昆汀感觉自己的呼吸正缓缓地变弱变慢，寒冷取代了痛苦侵占他的身体。恶灵将他带离这里的感觉给他一种解脱之感：至少现在，这些事情，的确，结束了。

 

END.


End file.
